


Professional Relations

by butthats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthats/pseuds/butthats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a police au where Carmilla is the police and Laura is a journalist who happens to keep bumping into the super hot, super sexy officer. The two trade information about cases and things go off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This work wasn't proof read so pardon me if there are any mistakes made.

"Crap!" Carmilla spat a curse under her breath. This was _not_  happening. She lost him. Again. The thought of her getting roasted by her chief officer later on made her wince as she tried looking for him once more.

\---

Carmilla Karnstein, police detective, was on an undercover mission. She finally got a tip off that someone saw the perverted peeping tom today at a cafe nearby and has been following him since. This guy has been causing trouble for the ladies in the neighborhood for weeks now and Carmilla had been waiting to get him in jail. Except that that's not happening anymore if she doesn't find him now.

He's been pretty crafty, changing identities and avoiding CCTVs, making it extremely difficult for her to find him. And _now_ , now that she has the lead she just _had_ to lose him. All she needed to do was just drag this man back to the station so the victims can identify him and he'll be behind bars.

 Easy.

But there just so happened to be a little girl who was in grave danger and of course Carmilla had to saved her. She took her eyes off her target and dove to grab the girl out of the reversing truck's way. She'd seen too many people die on her job and wasn't going to let this girl's dreams be left unfufiled due to some accident. The girl is safe; but that was when she realized she lost the target.

\---

Ugh.

Carmilla groaned for the 10th time now. He's not in this aisle either. Why must the megamart be so damn HUGE? She was going to turn into the cookie section when she felt a tap on her shoulder. More focused on the task at hand, she ignored it and continued scanning the alise. However, the tapping didn't stop but instead increased in frequency. That was it. With an eye roll and a clenched jaw she turned around to face this whoever who so urgently needed her to turn around.

"WHAT IS YOUR PRO-" Carmilla was going to give this stranger a piece of her mind when she stopped mid sentence. Hazel brown eyes, honey blond hair and the most innocent smile ever and Carmilla forgot how to speak.

 


	2. Cupcakes and detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the mysterious person (who we all know who it obviously is) and Carmilla get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this took forever and I have no excuses for the lateness of this... sorry about that I'll try to keep them coming more frequently and well, hope you'll like it!  
> Also, the format is all weird and I can't change it probably due to the fact that I'm using my phone to do this so... sorry about that guys

Carmilla continued staring not so discreetly until she noticed the stranger waving her hand in front of her eyes.  
"Ahem Yes? What do you want," Carmilla paused and spotted the cupcake strap hanging down the other party's phone, "cupcake?"  
"Wha- cupcake? Ugh never mind!" The blonde stranger pushed Carmilla's shoulder forward with one hand and pointed towards the bakery aisle with the other, "you were looking for him, weren’t you? Well, while you were busy, he's already spotted his next target."  
Carmilla nodded at the lady with understanding, "yes, he's - wait. WHAT?" She whipped her head around and saw the man she's been going after suspiciously loitering around the Cupcake section. With a smirk, she turned around and spoke without thinking, "he's checking you out, cupcake"  
"WHAT!" The cupcake raised her voice at the brunette  
"Shhh people are looking", Carmilla immediately placed a finger on the girl's lips to stop her from shouting any louder.  
The younger girl blushed for a moment, both out of embarrassment and also out of the fact that the brunette's finger felt so... soft? But she remembered why she was shouting in the first place and continued with her speech in a hushed whisper.  
"FIRST of all, my name's Laura. Laura Hollis, a Silas Times journalist and definitely _not_  a cupcake. SECOND of all, he is _so_  not checking me out. How could you say that? That man is a pervert and ultimate disgrace to the human race. You of all people shouldn't make a joke like that. THIRDLY, you're being awfully rude towards someone who found the person you’ve been trying to look for for the past hour."  
Laura ended her speech with a huff, never breaking eye contact with the detective. Or at least never breaking eye contact with the shades on the lady's face. Why’s she wearing those indoors? Maybe that's how she lost him, Laura thought while shaking her head to herself.  
"Okay, no need for all that rage, cutie. A name's just a name. Also, I don't need you to tell me what to and not to do. This is my job, Ms _journalist_." Her words dense with sarcasm. The brunette looked down at her arm before continuing, "and are you just going to continue shaking your head at nothing or will you finally let go of my leather jacket so I can get back to my job? A girl's got to pay for her bills, you know."  
"Ugh! **LAURA**. IT IS _LAU_ - _RA_." the blonde spoke her name in slow motion before continuing, "and no. I'm not letting you go."  
"Why creampuff, didn't think that you would such a liking towards me already. Most ladies usually wait after a drink or two before making a move." The police smirked at the sight of Laura's increasing redness in her cheeks, "also, as much as I'd like to be held by a beautiful lady, that'll have to wait till later once that man is behind bars." Carmilla spoke, eyes never leaving the target.  
She could do this. In fact, she had to. Carmilla Karnstein, daughter of one of the famous Karnstein brothers in the force back in the day. She had to uphold her father’s name and on top of it all, she’s never screwed up once. Mother would never let her show her face at work again if she did. So, perfect scores, smartest and most elite cadet was all under Carmilla’s name. Carmilla, who was now after a peeping tom because she was late for work, leaving her with the less major cases. However, this culprit has proven himself to be a crafty one and today’s the day she planned to obtain evidence of his actions followed by arresting him before he can do anything else.  
“Wait, what do you mean by ‘behind bars’?” Laura interrupted Carmilla’s thoughts, “I did get an inside news that there’s going to be a police officer today to arrest his man but I’m certainly not going to wait till he gets _behind_  bars. The moment the officer snags him, I’ll take a good shot and do my paper. Guys like that deserves to have their face exposed to the world along with their wrong doings. It’s good to know someone’s _finally_  going to stop this man today don’t you think so… Um, excuse me but I never really get to know your name.”  
Carmilla opened her mouth to answer but before she could, Laura started rambling again.  
“Not that you have to let me know or anything, I know that some papers or companies have anonymous writers and it’s okay if you don’t want to let me know. We may be working for rival companies but don’t worry because I will never stab you in the back or anything. We are all journalists and journalists have to help each other out. Right?”  
“Cupcake…” Carmilla tried speaking but she was cut off again.  
“OH! But no no no, not that I don’t want to know your name, I do want to know since you seemed experienced and I could learn a thing or two when your article is out? Waitaminuite, what if you’re super famous but I don’t know about it. Oh _gosh_  I am _SO_ very sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“Laura! Breathe!” Carmilla said a little louder this time, effectively shutting the smaller girl up.  
“Who knew you had that much air in your tiny frame to talk that much. Is that part of journalism training too?” The taller girl commented without looking back, eyes stalking the man, observing his every move.  
“Well, no… it’s just a habit of mine. Dad tells me I talk too much too.” Laura blushed and fiddled with her fingers before the rest of Carmilla’s words hit her, “and I’m **_not_**  tiny! You’re just an inch taller than me, we are practically the same size.”  
“Oh no, we aren’t. You’re small and I’m not.” Carmilla replied with a smirk. She could get used to this, “So you think that I’m a journalist, huh?”  
At that moment, the guy Carmilla has been eyeing placed the cupcake down and turned to follow a teenager. The brunette stopped talking and raised her hand up at Laura’s face and pointed towards the direction of the man.  
“Looks like he’s going to make a move.” Carmilla said as she rose from her inertial crouching position and crept closer to the baked goods aisle with Laura close behind.  
The man moved even closer to the girl and strategically dropped his keys near her legs. He then proceeded with his plan and kneeled to innocently pick up his keys all while having a small pen on the other hand, also right below the girl’s skirt. Finally. At this moment, Carmilla whispered in a low voice, just loud enough for Laura to hear.  
“Get that camera ready and buckle up, creampuff.” She winked and at that same moment, before Laura could register her words, she lunged herself towards the man.  
“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” The detective shouted as she pinned the man against the bakery shelf, one hand on his shoulder and the other already cuffing his wrists together.  
The young journalist was so surprised by the turn of events that she didn’t notice that her camera was not taking any photos _or_ the fact that her heart is beating faster which may or may not have something to do with the super hot detective saving the day. Once she broke out of her stance, she quickly brought her camera up to snap a blurry photo which she decided not to use later in her article. All that was on the papers the very next day was a write up and a prison shot of the criminal. Laura didn’t manage to take any additional photos with her camera that day when they were going back to the detective’s car, but she did manage to take a snap on her handphone of the mysterious detective, right before the brunette sat on the driver’s seat and took off in a smoke.  
Carmilla read Laura's article the first thing in the morning, letting a smile escape the corner of lips when she noticed how 80% of the article was about the “police officer who pinned the offender” instead of the usual “every single thing the offender did that everyone should be angry about”. She put the article down on her office table and stretched. Going to work early might not be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and your kudos+comments means a lot to me and I really appreciate them! You can find me on tumblr user maybeshesjustbeingnice :)


	3. Diners and Nightshifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Danny gets involved in a little something unexpected. Carmilla and Danny meet for the first time while Laura tries her hand at picking locks. Oh and did I mention that there's also a hostage situation so there's that too. Nothing too bad though but perhaps a little warning to those who want to avoid this genre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos for the first two chapters! My work is slow probably because I try sleeping at least 7 hours per day. Keyword is try. Hope that this chapter will be enough to make up for the time lost!

It was the usual morning rush at the headquarters of Silas Times. Editors rushing for deadlines, journalists and reporters running in and out of meeting rooms to get their latest story with pens in their mouths and coffee in their hand.

  
Laura was rushing through a short article on a minor shoplifter when a to-go cup was placed on her desk. It was from her favourite shop two blocks away and she smiled widely at the smell of it. She didn’t even have to look up to see who was her morning knight.

  
“Thanks, Danny.” Laura looked up with a wide grin and took a sip out of the cup, “Mmmm…Nothing better than morning hot chocolate.”

  
“Nothing’s better than hot chocolate at any time of the day for you, Hollis.” Danny replied with a grin matching Laura’s. The pair locked eyes and Laura feels like she’s melting inside but it’s probably the hot chocolate. Or not.

  
Danny has been her friend ever since she joined the company and was actually Laura’s supervisor when she was still an intern. Danny was nice, smart, bold and stood up for what was right. Plus she was dashing with a fit physique. So of _course_ Laura had to go and develop a crush on her then supervisor and now colleague. Stupid beautiful red hair. Stupid beautiful brown eyes. That… seem to be staring back more often? Laura shook her head at that thought. It’s impossible.

  
“He-llo! Back to earth, Laura!” Danny waved her hand in front of Laura’s face to catch her attention.

  
“Hot!” Laura burned her tongue and noticed Danny’s weaving hand, “Yes! Totally was NOT daydreaming ma’am!”

  
Danny leaned back and laughed at Laura’s reaction, “chill out spaz. Here’s a tissue to wipe that-“ the redhead leaned closer to wipe a small chocolate stain away, leaving Laura blushing.

  
“Well, I uh, just wanted to ask if you’re free for dinner tonight. I heard that you finally gotten a closure on that peeping tom story and I thought if you and I could... You know, celebrate?” Danny fiddled with her fingers and even looked a little… nervous if Laura didn’t know better.

  
“Gee, thanks Danny. That was just a small article though. No need for any celebration.” Laura could practically see Danny’s face start to fall without even looking, “BUT, I’m always up for dinner with friends after a long day of work. I’ve been craving for the milkshakes from that diner across the street.”

  
Laura made eye contact with Danny once more and gave her a crooked smile. Even though Laura knows it’s not a date, she’ll get what she can.

  
“Cool! It’s a date then!” Danny gave Laura’s leg a quick squeeze and rushed off to her own cubicle.

  
A…Date? Was she dreaming? Whatever it was, she did a fist pump in the air, only to knock her elbow on the desk.

  
“Ouch!” Laura exclaimed a little too loudly, prompting her fellow table-mate to roll over to Laura’s side of the table.

  
“So you’re finally going to get a date with that giant you’ve been eyeing huh? Seems like she’s into you too” Betty wiggled her eyebrows.

  
“It’s **not**  a date!” Laura blushed. “And I’m not eyeing anyone! Especially not Danny. Not eyeing Danny.” She dismissed the thought that Danny might actually be into her.

  
Betty shrugged at Laura’s response, “You know you can be pretty dense at times… Well, whatever you say. Although I think it is due time that you go out and have some fun after work. Time to stop watching the nerdy shows in that apartment of yours and enjoy the night life a little.”

  
“First of all Doctor Who is not nerdy! Second of all, you make it sound like I never leave my house. Thirdly, you just party too much.” Laura shook her head. Betty really parties too much. Laura doesn’t even know how she can turn up to work looking so sober after a whole night of partying.

  
Betty stood up and gave Laura an eye roll and a cheeky smile, “You _NEVER_  leave the house. Now, I’m done with all this talk let’s go for lunch before the crowd comes.”

  
The rest of the day passed by as per usual and by 6 Danny was already bringing Laura’s coat to her table.

  
“Time to leave, Hoills,” Danny chimed, “you’ve worked hard enough today.”

  
Laura looked away from her laptop and blinked her eyes, “Right.”

  
She got up from her chair and Danny held out her coat for her and pulled it back when Laura tried to reach for it.

  
“Erm my coat?” Laura raised her eyebrows, unsure of what Danny was playing at.

  
Danny turned Laura around and raised the coat, “Here, I’ll put it on for you.”

  
A full blushed appeared on Laura’s cheeks. Sometimes Danny does things like this that might seem sweet but it makes her feel like a little kid all over again.

  
They left the office and proceeded to the diner. The bell chimed when Danny rushed in front of Laura to open the door for her.

  
Another thing Danny does that makes Laura feel like she isn’t capable enough.It's just a door. Laura could open a door.

  
Laura shook her head and told herself to look over that. She’s going on a _not_  date with her crush after all.

  
The dinner went well, or that’s what Laura told herself so long as she oversees all the things Danny did that reminded her of her Dad. Picking up things from the floor, getting a fresh glass of water, Danny always seemed to rush forward as Laura was about to do it.

  
It’s not as if it’s the first time they’ve ever interacted so there were definitely times when Laura noticed this aspect of Danny. Except that it was all during work and Laura so just assumed that Danny was being a nice supervisor. Apparently this character exists outside of work too. Great.

  
When their milkshakes arrived, Danny shifted their conversational topic from who is the hottest sportswoman of the year to something work related.

  
It was obvious to Laura that it was something Danny wanted to bring up since the moment she asked her for dinner. It was also obvious to Laura that it was something pretty serious. She didn’t spend hours staring at the redhead at work to learn nothing. Danny has a rather bad poker face after all.

  
“Soo…” Danny dragged on her words, “I was thinking that perhaps you might want to consider…transferring to my department.”

  
Laura had a mouth full of milkshake when Danny broke the news and nearly spat it all back out into the cup. She thought work related meant a new case or a new intern. Not shifting departments. Being an investigative journalist has been a dream of hers and it’s her biggest accomplishment so far. Anyone close to her would know that much, considering how much she talks about her work. Unless… she screwed up somewhere. It was possible. Her latest article on the peeping tom was little lacking in some areas.

  
“Whoa there” Danny reached a careful hand out towards Laura when she saw her reaction, “careful with the milkshake.”

  
“Why?” Laura hurriedly swallowed the milkshake in her mouth. “Why? Did I screw up somewhere? Did big boss Elsie say something?”

  
“No, it’s not your work. You’re doing an excellent job and you’re a born writer, even Elsie said so the other day. Never doubt yourself, Hollis.”

  
“Then… why?” Laura said in a daze, trying to list all the different possibilities in her head.  
“It’s just… It’s me.”

  
The blond snapped out of her daze and looked at her dinner _non_ -date. What did Danny mean by it’s just her? Laura’s brain was running on overdrive and she still didn’t understand a word Danny was saying. Then she remembered what Betty said in the afternoon about Danny having a thing for Laura too. Holy crap is this going to be some confession because-

  
Danny looked at Laura propping her head up using her elbows and took it as a sign to continue talking, effectively cutting off Laura’s internal panic dialogue.

  
“Well you’ve been doing investigative journalism for about a year now and I just thought that you might want to try something different you know,” Danny paused and took Laura’s hand in hers.

  
Laura gulped. She honest to god gulped so loud she was pretty sure even the cashier heard it. Way to spoil the mood, Laura.

  
“Somewhere safe.” Danny continued.

  
It took Laura about 10 seconds to register the final words that fell out of Danny’s mouth. Somewhere safe?

  
“Somewhere safe?” Laura repeated out loud, “What do you mean by somewhere safe?”

  
She was getting more annoyed by the second, thoughts flying in the direct opposite direction from where it was just a few minutes ago.

  
“You know! Investigative journalism can be really dangerous!” Danny raised her voice a little just to prove her point. “It IS really dangerous, Laura and I am scared for you.”

  
“But you **know** how much I love investigative journalism and how much I can help people and it’s been my lifelong dream!”

  
“Laura, I’m not saying that you have to quit journalism, you can still do that and you can still help people in other ways but with you under my department, I can keep you safe!”

  
“Keep me safe?” Laura instantly cut in, “What, like it’s your job to keep me safe?”

  
“Yes!” Danny replied with conviction “Laura, I care about you! And in the whole of last year, you’ve- you’ve snuck into places unknown, only to get caught by gang bosses or dogs or who knows what!”

  
“But I’m back! All in one piece! No parts broken! True, I might have needed your help a couple of times –”

  
“Sure, tell the stories like it was so simple and not the craziest ideas ever! I don’t mind helping you if it means saving you but I can’t keep saving your life if you put yourself in dangerous situations on PURPOSE!” Danny ran her fingers through her hair, “Can’t you see how reckless you are? You _need_  to be somewhere safe, Laura! And I can keep you safe!”

  
Laura took a deep breath and mentally told herself to calm down. She had heard words like that a thousand times before. Because she’s small. And cute looking. And oh-so-innocent that everyone has to protect. But the more Danny spoke, the more she lost her cool. That was it.

  
“What?” Laura finally spoke. “You _**need**_  to keep me safe?” Her voice started cracking when she thought about the words about to leave her mouth. “I’m sorry if me deciding on what I want to do sounds reckless to you and is preventing you from doing your job of keeping me safe!”

  
As if at the cue of Laura’s outburst, a man wearing a motorcycle helmet kicked the door to the diner and entered with a bang. With a duffle bag in one hand and a gun in the other, he shouted for everyone to get down and shot one bullet in the air to make his point. Everyone scrambled to the ground within seconds and quivered in fear. His instructions were simple; everyone in the shop were to take out valuables and cash and place it on the floor beside them while the cashier was to place all the money from the shop in the duffle bag. He proceeded to draw every curtain around the diner then headed back to the cashier, ordering her to bring him to the safe.

  
At this point, everyone was cooperating with the robber including Laura. The only difference is that Laura’s journalism brain was running. Even though she’s only been working officially as an investigative journalist for a year, she did snoop around her university for all 3 years before graduating and her journalism instincts have never failed her.

  
Within seconds, she concluded that that robber was very likely to be someone who worked at the diner previously. Laura picked up the fact that he specifically mentioned a safe to the cashier and of all places to rob, he chose the diner. All she didn’t know was his motive. Did they fire him so he’s back for revenge? Or is he in need of money? Also, how did he know about the safe?

  
Laura looked opposite her and saw Danny trying to calm the other customers down and took this opportunity to make a move. While still squatting down, she slowly made her way to the waitress nearby. Trying to be as discreet as possible, she hissed to get the waitress’ attention.

  
“Hey. Hey! Psst!” Laura whispered, “Hey, yes you er…” She read the name tag hanging on the lady’s chest, “Natalie, how long have you been working here?”

  
The waitress gave her a puzzling look and replied in a similar whisper, “3 years, why?”  
“Ookay. Does that voice sound familiar to you in any way?” Laura glanced over to the robber who was busy pointing the gun at the cashier.

  
“What? No! Are you nuts?” Natalie was frowning by now.

  
“No no no. I’m an investigative journalist and I’m trying to figure something out here so if you would just listen one more time, that’ll be a huge favour for me.”

  
“Why me?” Natalie looks rather curious now.  
“I’ll explain later. For now just think of someone who’s worked here before or maybe even a regular customer. Or the owner’s friend. Please?” Laura tried convincing the waitress with her journalism voice and puppy eyes.

  
“Fine, okay. But you better introduce me to that tall friend of yours later.” Natalie waved Laura off.

  
They waited in anticipation for the robber to talk and pretended to search for their wallets when the man in the helmet looked over. After what seemed like forever, the man finally spoke again.

  
“Hurry up, lady! To the safe!” He pushed her inside back of the cashier. “And no one here is to try anything funny. One wrong move or even a squeak from anyone of you and my pal outside will take you down!”

  
He left and pushed the cashier inside using his gun. Once he was completely inside, Laura whispered to Natalie again.

  
“Soo anyone?”

  
“Mmmmmnnnn…” Natalie was frowning with her eyes closed, “He does sound kind of… Oh! Oh oh oh!”

  
“Shh! So who is it?” Laura was so near to the bottom of the case she could hardly wait.

  
Natalie replied in a hushed whisper, “I think it’s Will.”

  
“Will?” Laura prompted for more information.

  
“Yeah, Will. He’s our owner’s best friend, or bro, as he calls him. They were besties until a few months ago when Kirsch, the owner, found out that Will has been lying to Kirsch about the company’s money…and that was the last time I’ve ever seen him. But this guy really does sound like him even if he’s all muffled.” Natalie confirmed.

  
“Hmmm…” Laura felt her chin and nodded her head, processing all the information. There was probably something in that safe that he really wanted. Perhaps the secret recipe to the super delicious milkshakes. Or maybe gold. Either way, she had enough information to deduce that it was not a case of terrorism and that he was probably the only one operating this robbery.

  
The blond looked around the diner and scanned through the customers. There were all sorts of people here. Families, the diner’s staff, working adults and students grabbing a bite before going home and most of them shared the common look of fear. When she noticed the intruder turning around to check on them, she whispered a small charm under her breath, there’s no turning back now.

  
Laura slowly rose her right hand and waved, hoping to catch the robber’s attention. “H-hey!” She couldn’t really tell if he saw her or not through the tinted helmet. However, she didn’t miss Danny twitching from her peripheral vision. The man stiffened and shouted, “What do you want? I told you to stay down!”

  
She ignored his question and slowly rose the other hand as well.

  
“I have a question to ask.” She continued, “But it’s rather hard in this position. Do you mind if I stretch a little?”

  
When she didn’t get a reaction, she gave her best innocent face and continued talking, “See, I have nothing on me. No weapon, nothing.”

  
Laura rose a little into a half squat position to prove her point that she had nothing hidden under her dress.

  
The man was still pointing the gun at her but she maintained her resolve to continue talking. Nothing will happen so long as no one tried to do anything stupid.

  
“You see, I was just wondering why are you taking so long to open that safe?” The blond continued to rise and talk at the same time. “Could it be that the young cashier doesn't know the password to it?”

  
By now, she was fully standing. Laura heard a muffled grunt coming from the robber. Looks like she hit the nail in the head.

  
Still keeping that young innocent look on her face, “Well, I can help you.”

  
Laura didn’t know what kind of safe was inside that room but what she was 98% sure about was that no matter what kind of safe there is, there will usually be a backup keyhole.

  
She raised an eyebrow up, “Well, I kinda have a hidden talent to break into locks? If you don’t believe me I can unlock that broom closet. Under your supervision, of course.”

  
“Why do I have to believe you?” The man challenged.

  
Laura made a face to make it seem like she was intimidated, “W-well you see, I’m sure you would want to get out of here before the cops arrive but I’m doing this mainly because I don’t think we can squat any longer.”

  
The man grunted again and weighed his options. She was right. He could hear the sirens closing in and to be honest, he didn’t want to get caught here.

  
The helmet man stormed forward and grabbed Laura by the collar, “What are you waiting for then! Hurry up and open this thing already! If I find out that you’re pulling some trick or lying, you’re going as good as dead!”

  
“Wait!” Laura protested. She concluded that the man didn’t have a partner from the lack of assistance and continued with her plans.  
“Let me unlock that lock to prove myself first and in exchange, you have to let everyone go before I unlock the safe for you. You hardly have a choice, the cops are near and you and I both know that. After unlocking the safe for you, I will promise you safe passage away from here. You can use me as a shield to grab a car and escape. I’ll even lend you my car and the cops won’t go after you with me as your hostage. Drop me off at another town and that’s it. You’re safe with what you want, the police and I have no idea where you are at.”

  
She paused to catch a breath after saying that all too quickly. The man shook his head as if to deny the fact that what Laura proposed was the best idea. Knowing that she was going to win this, Laura repeated, “You need whatever is inside and I can help you get that. Just release all the others you don’t need and I’ll help you get what you want in less than twenty minutes.”

  
The robber grabbed his helmet with both his hands, “UUUUGH! FINE! ALL OF YOU, OUT! OUT!”

  
Everyone scrambled out and the stronger few helped others. At the sight, Laura let out a breath she had been holding. At least everyone else would be safe. Danny gave her a longing look as Laura was shoved into the locker room where the safe was at.

Once outside, the police and ambulance were already surrounding the area and evacuating everyone else nearby. At the sight of all the victims running out from the diner, some officers and paramedics ran to provide towels and hot drinks to calm them down.

  
Carmilla kept her gun in her holster and ordered the other officers to keep their ground and not carry out any further actions until she had enough information on the situation. She walked towards where the victims were resting with her fellow detective, hoping to get enough details for their next move.

  
She sighed. Carmilla happened to be running a night shift that day and was put in charge of this mission. They had a call at around 9PM from bystanders who heard gunshots and screams but had no other information regarding the situation. Without wasting any time, she went through the standard protocol and hurried to the scene with one of the teams and here she was.

  
She strut up to the group of victims and without asking, the rookie detective filled her with information regarding the victims. No major physical injures, most victims were still in shock. Carmilla nodded and waved him away, proceeding to find suitable people to talk to. She didn’t want to question anyone too spaz or shaken unless she wanted inaccurate information.

  
At the corner of her eye, the detective noticed a tall ginger helping the paramedics with the distribution of water and towels. Well, that amazon looks the calmest. Carmilla sashayed her way towards the ginger and cleared her voice.

  
“Hello, I’m Carmilla,” The brunette flashed her badge, “from the Silas Police Department. Can you answer some questions? Make it quick.”

  
“Hi.” Danny quickly scanned the officer with her eyes. She was roughly Laura’s height but other than that, they were nothing alike and somehow, Danny didn’t really like the vibe she was getting from that officer. “Go ahead.”

  
Carmilla nodded and went ahead with her questioning. She wasn’t being very nice and she didn’t see the need to. The tall stranger was obviously annoyed too but at least the information she got was clear. There was one man with a pistol wearing a motorcycle helmet, covering his face. He’s breaking in to look for something in a safe and has fired one bullet so far. It seemed like an easy case. No one was injured and all that man has was a pistol. They could take him down.

  
“Laura’s still inside so don’t do anything reckless.” Danny interrupted Carmilla’s thoughts.

  
“Wait. Why didn’t you mention that earlier?” Carmilla replied, annoyed that she was given such critical information only now.

  
Danny was about to bring up an argument that Carmilla only just stopped questioning her and she’s been trying to tell Carmilla since the start, when she remembered that Laura was still in danger.

  
“Just- Listen okay, broody officer. My friend, Laura Hollis is still inside. She managed to talk the robber into letting everyone else go but she’s still in there. I have no idea what she’s doing but I _have_  to go help her. Just that I don’t know how.”

  
Laura as in the Laura Hollis? The creampuff journalist she met last week? Shit. Carmilla’s mind was running and she didn’t know why but there was a pang somewhere in her chest while her stomach twisted.

  
“H-how did she help everyone?” Carmilla replied, trying to stay calm. Worry was an old friend of hers and it has been ages since they met.

  
Danny gave Carmilla a run-down of what Laura did and said. So according to what Danny said about Laura claiming to unlock the safe’s lock within 20 minutes, Carmilla guessed that was Laura stalling time. Whether she actually knew how to unlock the lock or not, Laura was giving a hint to the rest to get help within 20 minutes. Carmilla checked her watch. It’s been roughly 12 minutes since the victims fled the diner. She had to act soon.

  
Back at the diner, Laura was using her hairpin to pick the lock with the robber hovering over her back. Apparently, the safe uses an older kind of lock and it was a piece of cake for Laura. Her mother was an escape artist and had taught her tricks like picking a lock at a very young age. However, she was hoping that someone would be smart enough to convey her hidden message to an officer outside. She was definitely not going to let the robber leave scot free. Roughly 10 minutes have passed and she could tell that the robber was getting impatient but convinced him to shut it if he really wanted her to concentrate.

  
She told him she needed silence to hear how the lock clicks but in all honesty, she was waiting to hear the diner’s door chime. She knew that no one would be able to snipe him from where they are due to the lack of visual and since this was a hostage situation, there was a very high chance that the police would enter.

  
As if reading Laura’s thoughts, the welcome bell chimed. On cue, Laura straightened from her crouching position and with one hand, she grabbed and twisted the robber’s palm, forcing him to drop the pistol before he could even pull the trigger or aim. With her fast reflexes and smooth moves, she continued pushing the robber’s palm anf made him submit till he was lying completely flat on the floor.

  
“HERE!” She shouted once her knees were pinning the man in place.

  
Footsteps got louder and soon Laura was face to face with 3 officers facing their pistols and torchlights at her.

  
At the sight before their eyes, the officers withdrew their guns and rushed to Laura’s aid. Two of them took over and cuffed the man while Carmilla lend Laura a hand to get up.

  
Laura looked at the hand offered to her and traced it all the way to the person whose hand belonged to, only to be greeted with a very pretty and warm smile. She didn’t know that someone’s smile could actually make a person feel warm but apparently it could. She returned the smile and took the hand in hers.

  
With a single pull, Laura was stumbling to her feet and would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Carmilla catching her just in time. For a slim girl like that, the detective sure had a lot of strength in her.

  
Once both women stabilized and the criminal was brought away, a smug grew on Carmilla’s face. Without moving her hands away from Laura’s forearms, the slightly taller, leather jacket cladded, super attractive looking brunette detective whispered, “So we meet again, cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they meet again! Carmilla will have a permanent smug on her face until I complete chapter 4 haha. I can never thank you enough for the kudos and comments from each and every one of you. Even though this sounds cheesy, the kudos and comments never fail push and motivate me to write so please keep them coming!


	4. Silence and Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets tired of people smothering her and Carmilla realizes that she has a beating heart. For Laura. [Adds a smug face]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fastest update yet. Those comments and kudos really pumped me up! Thanks y'all! Here's the next installment. I can't get enough of Carmilla and her secret soft spot for you-know-who.

  
“Laura!” Danny exclaimed when she noticed the general group of 5 leaving the diner. The criminal was brought to the car by the two officers who cuffed him while Carmilla and Laura walked behind them.

  
When Danny caught sight of them, her eyes flew to Carmilla’s arm that was wrapped around Laura’s shoulder. Something stirred inside her and the unknown dislike she had for the office grew stronger.

  
“Give me that!” She snatched a towel from a paramedic nearby and rushed towards the pair. Time to show that brunette who’s boss.

  
“Hey Laura here.” Danny waved her hand that was holding the towel, “I got a towel for you. Are yo-“

  
“Thanks, Xena.” Carmilla took the towel from Danny’s hand, effectively cutting her off.

  
Laura looked up to Carmilla and gave her a small nod of thanks as her shoulders were nicely wrapped with the towel.

  
Danny saw the whole scene unfold right in front of her eyes and felt a twitch. This officer was seriously getting onto her nerves by the second.

  
The redhead snapped her fingers in front of Laura, hoping to break the trance she seemed to be in, “Why thank YOU, kind officer for bringing Laura out. That’s awfully nice of you. What was your name again? Officer Mir… Hmm…” Danny rubbed her chin sarcastically, acting like she was deep in thought, “Right. Officer Mircalla. Thanks once again.”

  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. She could see where this is going. That giant Xena had a crush on Laura. Pssh. Carmilla was never one who would go out of her way to make friends and since this person isn’t treating her nicely, there was no need to make things any easier for her.

  
She slouched and raised an eyebrow, prepared to reply with an equally sarcastic comment.

  
“It’s Car-”

  
“It’s Officer Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura corrected Danny, beating Carmilla to the bone.

  
Both ladies broke their death stares from each other and looked at the smaller girl.

  
Laura shrunk under the sudden attention she received and cleared her throat.

  
“Officer Carmilla Karnstein.” She repeated to make her point. When none of them responded, Laura winced, “Right?”

  
“That’s right Cupcake. Officer Carmilla Karnstein at your service.” Carmilla confirmed with a smug on her face. She wrapped an arm around Laura again. The look on Danny’s face was all she needed to see. Looks like she’s already winning.

  
Laura looked at both girls with her eyebrows raised. What was with the tension in the air? Do they know each other or is this just some sort of weird thing that happened only now? Whatever it was, Laura was just glad to see everyone safe. She let out a sigh of relief and that was when she became conscious of a very warm arm hugging her shoulders.

  
She was still living in the moment of the warm feeling on her shoulders until she remembered that Danny was standing in front of her.

  
“Are you alright?” She asked awkwardly. The air around them was still bad and she felt really off.

  
“Yeah.” Danny shrugged with a soft smile.

  
Laura smiled back. She was glad that Danny seemed to be less tense now.

  
“So long as you’re safe.” Danny added.

  
“Don’t worry, I had everything in the palm of my hand.”

  
“In the palm of your hand? Laura, did you know how reckless that was? You could have been shot! You- You could have been dead!”

  
Laura looked around. The paramedics were edging away from them. The other hostages were quiet and staring at them. Carmilla? Carmilla had a smug on her face while her arm was still hanging around Laura’s shoulders.

  
She felt her face go red, “there was a perfectly perfect reason for that!” She glanced at everyone behind Danny.

  
Danny followed Laura’s line of sight and met the eyes of dozens of people.

  
“God! Stop playing the cheap seats for all FIVE seconds! Not everyone has to know what’s happening all the time!”

  
“But- ” Laura tried to rationalize. People around them were backing away even further and those who were staring previously looked back down at their hands. The only one still in place was Carmilla it seems. “But people need to know the truth! That’s what I do. I’m a journalist and I reveal the truth.”

  
“I’m not saying that people don’t have to know the truth. It’s just that the ways you go about this whole thing is just irrational and unsafe-” Danny deflated.

  
“Irrational and unsafe? Danny, a dozen of other people would have been injured! And all those reports that I make brought families together and kept people safe!” Laura huffed. The last time she got this angry was even before she entered Silas University which was ages ago.

  
“I know what you do is important but I need to keep you safe!”

  
That was it. The final straw. Laura completely forgot about the people around her or the weight on her shoulders. “There it is again! About keeping me safe! It is not your job to keep me safe!”

  
“Laur-“ Danny started.

  
“That’s what everyone says! Laura can’t do things on her own and has to be protected by the big strong grownups. I didn’t move all the way here to meet the exact reason that made me leave in the first place.”

  
“That’s not what I meant.” Danny replied with hurt in her voice.

  
“That’s exactly what you meant Danny.” Laura tensed up.

  
They both took a deep breath. The silence was lingering in the air as neither knew what to say. It was obvious that they wish for different things.

  
They still have some kind of weird chemistry though because both ladies spoke at the same time.

  
“Laura…” A soft voice escaped from the redhead.

  
“Look Danny. I like you. I really do. I like that you’re loyal and helpful, but right now I don’t need a dad. I’ve already got that one covered.”

  
Danny ran another hand through her hair. She can’t believe she’s hearing this. Her worry for Laura was real and she really like Laura too. Just that she was planning to tell her much later. Finding out that she might have had a chance all this time, only to be presented with the fact that they both don’t care for the same things was bringing her down. How could Laura not understand her want to protect her?

  
She looked up back to Laura to find an answer and saw the officer leaning her elbow on Laura’s shoulder, disaffected look plastered on her face. That had to be it.

  
She took a step into the officer’s space. “If this is because of you and your-”

  
“No. No!” Laura sandwiched a hand between both their faces, “This is just you and me needing different things, you know?”

  
The taller lady shook her head. This was all inevitable. It was a blatantly obvious fact that Laura was one of selflessness and justice while Danny just wanted her loved ones to be safe. But right now, it was not what Laura needed. The words still stung in Danny’s heart and the thought of Laura getting into more trouble was too much for her. So all she could do was to leave it.

  
“Fine, I’ll back off.” Danny took a step back. She faced her back towards the shorter pair but stopped to face them again. She had a message for Laura’s new friend. “Hey broody Queen, if anything happens to her after this, I don’t care how but I’ll find you. And you can be assured that it won’t be for some tea party.” She squinted threateningly.

  
“I’ll hold my breath.” Carmilla smirked and waved her arm.

  
Danny ignored that sarcastic response and faced Laura once more. “And just… be careful, okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Laura nodded her head. She was upset that they had to go through this. Laura couldn’t stand another person smothering her but she was glad that Danny understood.  
After a long pause, Danny spoke again. “So… I guess I’ll see you at work.”

  
“Yeah.” Laura breathed out, watching Danny walk towards the other officers escorting people back in patrol cars.

During the whole fight with Danny, Laura didn’t notice the fact that she didn’t have her coat on the whole time. Now that she was conscious of the fact, the cold air left goosebumps on her bare arms. It was December and the days were just getting colder every single day.

  
Without warning, an arm rubbed against hers, creating friction in attempt to warm them up. With a slight blush, Laura turned to her right, meeting Carmilla face to face.

  
“Come on, let’s go back in to grab your coat, cupcake.”Carmilla answered the smaller blonde’s unspoken question.

  
Laura was still affected by the emotions that exploded earlier on with Danny so she just followed when Carmilla tugged on her shoulder. It felt nice just to not think and go with the flow. Without a word, the officer took the smaller girl’s coat and placed it around her shoulders.

  
“Thanks.” A soft voice escaped from the blonde blankly staring at her hands.

  
“No problem, creampuff.” Carmilla shrugged, “Not that I care about things between you and Xena but I do know that you need to rest after all that. Here, I’ll send you home.”

  
Laura nodded and quietly sat in the car when Carmilla opened the door for her.

  
The ride back was completely quiet so both ladies had time to sit on their thoughts. While Laura was still feeling bad about blowing Danny off, Carmilla was having a mini panic attack internally.

  
 _What the hell, Carmilla? You know the protocol! You question them, send them to the station and have their next of kin pick them up. Not this. Not sending them home without a word in your patrol car. You don’t even know where she lives! God you’re going to get chewed out by Mother tomorrow. What’s gotten to you?_  Carmilla kicked herself internally and took a glance at Laura who was still pouting.

  
“…Damn those puppy eyes...” She mumbled under her breath.

  
“Sorry?” Laura diverted her attention from the window. She was just thankful that the officer let her be since the thing with Danny blew over. But she still didn't know Carmilla well and a sarcastic comment from her would drive her nuts for sure.

  
“Oh, it’s- It’s nothing.” The officer cursed internally. She didn’t mean to say that aloud. In attempt to change the topic before Laura questioned her again, she added, “How are you feeling? If you’re not too tired, instead of going back how about take a break somewhere else?”

  
She seriously didn’t know how her brain came up with that conclusion but all she knew was that she didn’t want to see the girl sulk any longer.

  
“You know, many say that that diner has the best milkshakes but there’s one place that makes them better. Not many people know it but for you, cupcake, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind sharing this secret.” She briefly threw a wink towards Laura for good measure. If she can’t make this girl stop sulking, the least she could do was to change the sulk into something else.

Laura raised both eyebrows, eyes wide from the entire thing. A moment later, she tugged her chin in and hung her head. From her peripheral view, Carmilla noticed Laura’s actions and was starting to feel… worried? She couldn’t deal with all this panicking and worry she’s been feeling ever since she knew Laura was trapped in the diner. It was still all foreign and she was pretty sure that Laura had some sort of secret superpower or something to make her feel that way. She was prepared to pull over to check on the blonde when she heard a chuckle. What?

  
The girl next to her sniggered even louder, confirming her suspicions. They finally stopped at a red light so Carmilla could fully turn her head and pay her full attention.

  
At the same moment, Laura raised her head and met Carmilla’s eyes with a goofy grin, “Thanks. I’m super honoured to be brought to such a top secret milkshake location. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

  
That childish grin was so darn adorable. Before Carmilla could even absorb whatever just happened, a car blew their horn at them. She cleared her throat and faced the road, regaining her posture. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and she clenched her jaw.

  
 _Thump_.

She felt her chest tighten. No, it’s impossible. Carmilla shook her head and steadied herself before stepping on the gas.

  
 _Thump. Thump_.

No. Nonono.

  
 _Thump. Thump. Thump_.

This can’t be. She denied everything her sub consciousness was yelling at her.

  
Laura noticed the officer’s sudden tension and placed a careful hand on top of hers, “Is everything alright?”

  
 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP_.

Carmilla’s heart cried out and screamed. An alien feeling mixed with fear, confusion and excitement presented itself before her. At that very moment, the officer knew for a fact that she will no longer be the pilot of her own heart for as long as Laura Hollis existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... feelings happened. Laura used smile. Carmilla is confused.   
> Haha, jokes asidr, I'm extremely thankful for each and every one of you who read this and left kudos and comments! You guys are my driving force to write more and to be honest, I didn't expect writing for others to be this motivating.
> 
> To close up this long note, this will probably be the last chapter for the year so I'd like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Let's hope that 2017 is the year people decide to stop killing our precious gays on tv. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @maybeshesjustbeingnice :) if you need a listening ear or would like to drop some feedback.


	5. Sunrise and pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla drives Laura to a place close to her heart. She also realises that she has this thing called feelings too. Some flirting happen and Laura leaves a stain on a certain pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this took forever. The moment I typed "Laura leaves a stain on a certain pillow" I know some thirsty person is going to imagine some sort of scene (sin) but hey, that's actually secretly what we all want to see with hollistein amirite? ;) Don't get your hopes too high up yet though. I wrote this at 3am and to be honest, even I don't know how the story goes.

“We’re here, Cup-” Carmilla turned off the engine and turned her head towards Laura, only to meet her sleeping face, “cake…”

The officer pursed her lips and let her head fall on the steering wheel. This whole ride made her realize that she had actual feelings. For Laura. She wasn’t sure what it was but there’s no point denying that there was something there. She didn’t know why either. All she knew was that Laura has the sweetest looking chocolate brown eyes that shine when she rants about her ideas and that Carmilla could just look into them all day. And that smile? It could easily lift everything clouding her heart and she wanted to do anything to protect it. Carmilla shook her head. No. Laura is just her… friend and that was it. None of that wanting for more is allowed. One broken relationship was enough to scar her for years and now that she’s better, there’s no need to put herself in a dangerous position again.

She turned towards Laura again. Even her sleeping face makes Carmilla feel completely at ease. Just in case Laura really wanted to try the milkshakes, Carmilla decided to wait for a while more. Careful not to wake her up, she reclined both their seats and took a break too. She turned her body to her side and propped herself up to get a better view of Laura. Soon, the night got even colder as the clock stroke midnight. Carmilla noticed Laura’s arms covered in goose bumps so she draped her usual leather jacket over Laura’s body. After another 15 minutes, the officer decided that the smaller girl would rather be sleeping than drinking milkshakes.

“Laura. Hey, Laura.” The officer lightly shook the other girl.

As much as she would rather let Laura rest on the ride back to her house, she didn’t know where the other lady lived.

“Mmmmnn… More whipped cream…” Laura sleepily murmured.

The action caused a smile to grow on her face. She only saw Laura’s annoyed, angry and flustered sides so far so this was something new and adorable. She shook her head. Looks like she isn’t going to wake up any time soon. Carmilla weighed her options. She could always ask one of her boys back at the force to look up Laura’s address but she didn’t want to invade anyone’s privacy for no reason. Call the Giant Ginger and drop off Laura at her place? Maybe not such a good idea. She thought a little longer and suddenly remembered a place her father used to secretly bring her to when mother banned her from leaving the house. It was beautiful and ever since her father’s death, she avoided the place until she forgot about it altogether. She took one last look at Laura before buckling them up. She imagined Laura there and knew that it’ll be the right place to bring her to.

Carmilla took her time with her drive there to make it as smooth as possible for the little cupcake in her car. When they arrived, Carmilla parked at her father’s usual spot. The place was exactly like how she remembered it to be. She exchanged her leather jacket covering Laura with a blanket from the backseat. She wanted to walk around outside without getting frozen in the process. Once she had it on, she took a step out of the car and let the heels of her leather boots dig into the sand. The familiar sensation came back to her in waves. She placed both feet on the ground before climbing out from her seat.

 It was now 2am and even though the journey wasn’t that far away, Carmilla really took her time with the drive there. She didn’t want to venture too far away from the car with Laura inside it instead of sitting on the bench facing the sea, she climbed onto the front of the car and laid back on the windscreen. Before she could fully relax, her phone started vibrating again. She took it out to check all the notifications that was going off on her phone for the past few hours. Of course, people were wondering where they went. She sent a quick text to Lafontaine.

**Carmilla (2:05AM):** Hey Ginger #1, I’m technically already off duty so ask the numbskulls to stop texting me. I’m alive. Also, Laura Hollis is with me and I’ll bring her in for questioning tomorrow. By the way, thanks in advance for completing my report. ;)

**Laf (2:08AM)** : Hey Carmilla! What do you mean Ginger #1! I’m the only Ginger you know. Don’t tell me you’ve been cheating on me! :P And yeah, greeeat to know that you’re alive. I’m sure the boys will be happy to hear that. By the way, Laura Hollis is with you? You better explain yourself the first thing tomorrow! Also, as much as I love research and writing reports I’m not going to do yours for you. Go beg Kirsch or something.

**Carmilla (2:10AM):**  Yeah, yeah. Now I’m going to turn off my phone and you know how I hate getting a chain of messages first thing when I wake up so tell them to shut it or else. About the report, can’t you just help a friend out? I know how good of a person you are Laf. Just this once?

With that last text, Carmilla turned off her phone and tucked it in her back pocket. Smiled to herself. Lafontaine is a good friend of hers at the force and they both entered at around the same time. Although they may seem a little annoyed, Carmilla knows that they were someone she can truly trust to cover her back.

Once the worry of her work is at the back of her mind, Carmilla crossed her legs and looked up to the sky. The beach was quiet and seeing as it is a weeknight, the town was also almost just as silent. This allowed the sky to be free from light pollution and Carmilla could see all the constellations clearly. She raised her hand and aligned it with the stars. She can’t explain this but she always felt at ease when she was here. No matter how bad she had it at home, looking at the stars served a reminder that (insert that star quote).

“My mother loved the stars too.” A voice forced her out of her thoughts.

“Who-?” Carmilla sourced for the voice.

“Down here!” Laura laughed and waved her hand through the car door’s window.

“Oh. Didn’t know you were already awake, cupcake.” The officer looked back down at Laura through the windscreen.

“You should have woken me up. What happened to the best milkshake in town?” Laura pretended to pout but still flashed Carmilla a smile at the end.

“I didn’t want to wake you up. But I’m sure you really wanted to try that milkshake. Your sub consciousness was telling me so.” Carmilla smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“My sub consciousness?” The girl in the car repeated questioningly.

“You were dreaming about milkshakes, creampuff. Going on about more whipped cream of some sort.” The officer waved her hand in the general direction of the air above Laura’s head. She hopped off her car’s hood and walked to Laura’s door.

“Was not!” Laura tucked her chin in with a blush. Gosh why did she had to have to sleep talk about milkshakes?

“Well, don’t have to be shy about it. I remember dreaming about cakes when I was ten too.” Carmilla continued teasing Laura with a smug look.

But before Laura could retort, Carmilla spoke again. “But if you really want to try it that badly, I can bring you there again some other time. Let’s get you home for now. I didn’t know where you live so I didn’t really have many options.” The officer gestured at their general surroundings, explaining herself to Laura.

“What about the place where you live? Or you could just find out where I live, you’re a law enforcement officer.”

“Being in the force doesn’t give me the rights to stick my nose in your business without your permission. It also doesn’t give me the rights to sneak a beautiful lady home either.” Carmilla winked before heading towards the driver’s seat.

A blush rose up to Laura’s cheeks. “How gentlewoman-ly.” She tried to gloss over the fact that the Carmilla just called her beautiful by clearing her throat.

“What? Chivalry isn’t dead.” The officer raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl. “Okay now come on, so where do I drive to?” Carmilla turned to Laura after buckling her seatbelt.

Laura took the chance to observe her surroundings while Carmilla walked back to her seat. Where were they anyway? It was actually really dark outside and instead of chit chatting about milkshakes with Carmilla, she should have been worried about her own safety. Police officer or not.

Carmilla noticed Laura staring out of the window and as if reading her mind, she continued talking when faced with Laura’s silence. “We are at Panthra Bay right now.”

Laura looked around and squinted her eyes. She’s been to Panthra Bay once for a student orientation party and even in her drunken state she was sure there were more lights than this place.

Carmilla noticed Laura’s discomfort and shrugged. Sure, it was a secret place between she and her dad but there’s no harm sharing it with Laura. “This place is part of Panthra Bay but it’s not at the usual common area people go to. My father and I discovered this place when I was three and it’s been my favourite place since. Although this is my first time driving a car here. Had to squeeze through that bunch of vegetation with this car.” She pointed at the bush behind them.

Laura was now looking at Carmilla and saw how her features softened, even if it was just a little bit. “Does your father like looking at the stars too?”

Carmilla pursed her lips. That’s the reason why she had been avoiding this place. She didn’t want to get reminded about the fact that her father was gone. Forgetting his death wasn’t really a stretch but she still avoided whatever was left that reminded her of him. So right now when Laura asks, Carmilla didn’t really know what to say except a soft “yeah” that escaped her lips with a sigh.

Laura looked at the officer. The sigh made the lady seem so distant and it felt like she might break something within the officer if she asked any further. So she just kept her mouth shut. Which was hard, considering that her job literally requires her to question things.

The silence lingered between them and Laura was starting to feel uncomfortable. Silence and Laura Hollis doesn’t mix well together after all. She fidgeted and tugged at the hem of her sleeve, unsure of what to say when Carmilla cleared her throat. “Care to share what’s so interesting about that sleeve of yours that’s distracting you from me?”

A blush creeped up Laura’s face at the same time as a smirk is creeping up Carmilla’s. It was dark, but Carmilla could still see a hint of blush across Laura’s face. God, she sure loved seeing how the smaller woman flustered.

Carmilla was still smirking away and living in the moment when she noticed a yawn escaping Laura’s mouth.

“Bedtime already, cupcake?”

“Wha- no. Not bedtime. It is hardly bedtime. Why would you say that? I am a perfectly adult adult who can stay up at night. No sleepiness.”

“Sure, creampuff.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura. Apparently bedtimes made Laura Hollis get flustered too.

The time on Carmilla’s phone told her that it was almost three and she noted that she still had about 2 more hours to kill before the stars disappear. She was fine with just sitting and staring at the sky in silence but if the constant fidgeting was a sign, she was aware of Laura’s discomfort. So she took it upon herself to explain the consolations to the little lady. And to her surprise, the little lady was interested in the stars too.

Okay, so apparently listening to a topic that sounds genuinely interesting can’t stop one from passing out due to exhaustion, Laura noted. She had passed out halfway during Carmilla’s narration about Geb and Nut, the Egyptian couple gods who were separated into the Sky and Earth. She wasn’t sure how Carmilla ended up on that story. Her guess was probably because she couldn’t stop asking questions, in an attempt to hear more of Carmilla’s story telling voice which was totally different from the voices of Carmilla she had heard so far. A warmth creeped into Laura when she recalled Carmilla’s voice and face before she slept. The officer looked like she’s always serious and full of smug but last night she seemed so at peace.

Wait. Last night? Was it morning already? Did she fall asleep in Carmilla’s presence for more than an hour? Laura shifted and slowly opened an eye. From what she could tell, she was lying down across the hood of the car, with a pillow under her head and a familiar jacket with the word “POLICE” drabbed over her body. The car was still facing the sea and at that moment, she saw the most beautiful sight ever.

As she propped herself up on her elbow, she saw the sun rising from behind the ocean, lighting up the sky. The sea glistened under the light and the sky had a dark purple shade. The shades of the sky looks exactly the same as when the sun goes down. But somehow, Laura could just tell that the colours in the sky meant that it was a sunrise. And then, in the midst of rising, she noticed a person standing not too far away from the car, stretching. She stared at how the person’s hair seemed to flow with the sea breeze and how she could feel from all the way back at the car that that person is having the most refreshing moment of the day just staring at the sun.

Then the person turned and she saw the next most beautiful thing of the day – Officer Carmilla Karnstein. The sunlight reflected off her fair skin and made it seem like she was glowing. It was unfair, since the first day Laura already knew that the officer is good looking. But this- this is just unfair.

_Keep calm_

Laura shouted in her head. Which was a rather hard task to do especially when the ultra-attractive person was smirking and sashaying her way towards super gay Hollis.

“Not bedtime yet, huh?” was all Carmilla said when she was back.

Laura was still gaping at the whole scene that just happened because Carmilla had to snap her fingers to catch her attention once more.

Once out of her daze, Laura looked at Carmilla and managed to muster a “The sunset is really pretty.”

Carmilla took off her sunglasses and stared questioningly at Laura.

“SUNRISE! I mean to say sunrise. The sunrise is really pretty. Like really. I’m so glad the sun rises. Ohmygod are you cold? And I’m so sorry I slept halfway I didn’t mean too. Gosh I know that I was the one who didn’t want to go back but this is so rude of me and-” She pursed her lips and glanced up back at Carmilla’s face. She was smirking even harder than before with an eyebrow up but something in Carmilla’s eyes seemed less mocking. She felt her mouth part a little in awe. “ –and I’m sorry. Here, your jacket.”

The more Laura talked, the more she grimaced on the inside.

_Smooth, Laura. Smooth._

“Well, it isn’t that cold. Detective constitution trumps low temperatures.” Carmilla shrugged.

A look on Laura’s face told Carmilla that she wanted to know more so she decided to continue.

“And it’s okay, cupcake. You had quite the night. It’s understandable that you’ll get drained after that. Not everyone is that brave.” Carmilla let a small genuine smile crack her face.

Laura seemed to accept that answer and returned the smile with a wider one.

“But maybe you can do something about that drool spot on my pillow.” Carmilla leaned towards Laura and reached for the pillow behind her.

 A wave of horror and embarrassment hit her as she turned to look at the pillow. Oh god- Carmilla was right. A little part of her also jumped in excitement at Carmilla’s proximity but she was so embarrassed that it didn’t seem to matter. She’ll deal with that later. She leaned forward to grab the pillow from Carmilla’s arm but she was too slow.

Her hand landed on the hood of the car instead and she could see Carmilla walking backwards with the pillow in her hand.

“Oh no, you won’t be able to get out of this one.” Carmilla taunted Laura.

That was it. Laura jumped down from the car and leaped towards Carmilla, aiming for the pillow in her arm. However, Carmilla dodged Laura expertly and gave Laura the smuggest face she has ever seen.

“Oh no, this is not happening.” Laura hated losing more than anything. And right now she also needed to get that pillow with an embarrassing stain out of the officer’s arms. A switch flipped within her and before she knew it, she was chasing after an officer on the beach. The very officer who saved her and made sure she was warm and also somehow looked incredibly attractive at every single moment.

Somehow, their chase led them back to the car and Laura took the chance to corner Carmilla against the car, leaving her nowhere to run. However, her plan still failed because Carmilla raised her arm holding the pillow, causing Laura to grab on air once more. The only difference was that Laura was sure she could have gotten the pillow, she placed all her strength in that one lunge which made her lose her balance the moment she had nothing to hold onto. In an attempt to not fall, she immediately slammed her hands on the Car’s window, trapping Carmilla’s head between her arms. The officer was also quick to catch Laura so she had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Only now did Laura’s brain decide to take note of their close proximity and she didn’t care. She was heavily breathing from their run and her shoes was filled with sand and she was supposed to grab that pillow but she didn’t care. She could see beads of sweat forming on Carmilla’s smooth skin and when they flowed down her face, Laura traced it with her eyes until it disappeared into her tank top. Laura gulped and instantly backed away.

Carmilla frowned at the sudden space between them but got back to being smug soon enough. She has no time for feelings now (even when her heart was telling her otherwise.).

“See something you like, cutie?” She mustered.

Laura opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and stopped. Two can play this game. A playful grin spread across her face before she swiftly grabbed the pillow from the brunette’s hand.

“See something you like, _cutie_?” Laura mocked Carmilla’s tone and waved the pillow in between their faces.

The officer froze against the car and looked at her hand and then back at Laura. Realisation dawned on her and she broke into a similar grin but smaller than the one plastered on the blonde’s face.

“Oh no. No way you’re challenging the greatest detective in Silas Police Department!”

Carmilla was about to dart for the pillow when the walkie talkie in her car came to life, requesting for her immediately.

Her face turned serious in less than a second and she went into the car.

“Come in cupcake. The station needs me and my shift just started. I can’t send you home but I’ll drop you off with this car at the station. I’ll get one of my men to send you back.”

The ride back to the station was quick and Laura can’t help but wonder what was happening in Silas once again. Once at the station, Carmilla left the car quickly and ordered Laura to stay in it. When she was back, another police officer sat in the driver’s seat. Carmilla walked towards the side that Laura’s seated at and knocked on the window.

Laura winded down the window and she gave the officer a look. If she was honest, Laura hoped that this won’t be the time that they part ways again. She’s had so much fun and she’s never felt so refreshed since 4 years ago.

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t manage to send you back in the end.” Carmilla sheepishly said. She glanced down to the pillow in Laura’s arm, “keep that for me for a while will you? I don’t think it’s good to have a pillow sitting in a police car.”

Carmilla pursed her lips and had it slanted down to one side, as if thinking of what to say. But before she could mutter a word, Laura took her place.

“Will I see you again?” She managed to whisper softly.

Carmilla’s eyes darted to the other officer next to you for a second and looked back at you. If you hadn’t known better, you’d think that she was embarrassed that someone else was there as she lowered and softened her voice to reply you.

“I still have an interrogation with you Miss Hollis. Don’t think that you can just run away.”

With a wink for good measure, Carmilla turned around and brisk walked back into the station. Laura’s lips slightly parted with a gasp and she stayed facing at the window even with Carmilla gone. The car’s engine brought her back and Laura gulped. Hard. She didn’t know how could someone sound so sincere and annoyingly flirtatious at the same time.

The car moved out of the lot and Laura’s grip tightened on the yellow pillow, smile slowly spreading across her face followed by a slight heat rising up to her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and I wish y'all a great day. (By the way, I AM SO PROUD of Natasha winning the award and all of y'all who voted. Her speech made my heart swell. You guys make my heart swell. Best fandom ever.) Also, if you liked it don't forget to click that adorable kudos button and comment! You have no idea how much more I get boosted up with those. I want know what do you creampuffs think so don't ever feel shy to drop by my tumblr (maybeshesjustbeingnice) or leave a comment here. I'm going to fly off tonight so I'll look forward to seeing your reactions when I land. Have a nice day! :) *gives all of you a huge hug because I am so incredibly lucky to be part of such a welcoming fandom*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I know that this chapter is short and all but I've got so much more in store for this and I can't wait to share it with you guys. I'm trying to write in between breaks using my phone so bear with me please! All comments and criticism are welcomed. Hope that y'all liked it!


End file.
